


The Truth Will Out

by maypoison



Series: Supernatural One Shots [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bisexual Dean Winchester, Coming Out, M/M, One Shot, Tumblr, truth spell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 05:39:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3435515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maypoison/pseuds/maypoison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a Tumblr post by bisexualdeanwinchester, this is a One Shot in which Sam and Dean are cursed with a Truth Spell, and can't help whatever secrets they have from spilling out. Unfortunately for Dean, that means his brother and Angel companion are going to learn something about him that he never believed would come to light.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Truth Will Out

“A truth spell?” Dean replies incredulously, before lowering his empty beer bottle down onto the motel table.

Sam nods, still rapidly typing on his laptop. “Yeah, at least that’s what it sounded like.”

Dean cocks his head, watching his brother research and wondering how on earth he had managed to make sense of any of the gibberish the Witch had spouted just a few hours ago.

“So what? She just spouted the spell and bolted? Does any of that make any sense to you?”

“I don’t think it was planned Dean.” Sam replies with a sigh, before turning back to the computer in front of him “I think she just … did it.”

Dean nods to himself, remembering how close they had actually gotten to killing the Witch. "A defence mechanism?" Sam nods, and Dean moves to lean back in his chair. “So, when’s this ‘truth spell’ supposed to start kicking in?”

Sam shrugs, clearly not nearly as worried about this as his older brother. “Dunno. I guess we just have to wait and see.”

Dean sits in silence for a few minutes, giving Sam some time to research more about this ‘truth spell’. The Hunter didn’t feel any different, and he definitely didn’t feel like suddenly spilling his deepest and darkest secrets to his little brother.

“So, how does it work?” Dean asks, unable to take the silence any longer.

Sam doesn’t seem annoyed by the question, and instead takes a deep breath, before explaining what he had discovered so far. “The spell makes people affected say any truth that they may be thinking about at the time. Apparently, you can’t control what you say. The truth just kinda …” The Hunter waves his hands, unable to really put it into words “comes out.”

“Great. Well that’s just fan-friggin-tastic” Dean responds, before reaching for another beer. “And there’s no way we can stop it?”

“Killing the Witch?” Sam suggests, but it sounds more like a question than a plan “But, first we’d need to find where she went.”

Dean looks over to his brother with a ‘you have got to be kidding me’ expression. “She used a vanishing spell, she could have zapped anyway.”

“Yeah, I know.” Sam replies defensively, before lowering his head, and beginning to type rapidly ponce again.

“Great. So, where do we start?”

Sam and Dean found themselves back where they had first encountered the Witch, eagerly opening drawers, pulling up floorboards, and searching in every single part of the room to try and find any sort of hint to where the Witch would have gone.

“Maybe we’ll just have to wait until she comes back.” Sam says, as he clambers up from underneath the small kitchen table.

“Why would she? She knows that we’d gank her the moment she showed her face.” Dean replies, and his voice is muffled as he was bent down, exploring behind the hideous sofa.

Sam sighs, exasperated. “I dunno then Dean, maybe we should just head back and do some more research.”

“Fine …” Dean relents, before throwing down a pillow he had been looking under. “And then we’re going to a bar. I need a drink … because getting drunk is how I handle all my problems, and it makes me feel closer to Bobby when I drink whiskey.”

Dean freezes then; his eyes blown wide in shock. Sam slowly turns to face his brother, his face warped into an eerily similar expression …

“Dude, what?”

“What?” Dean responds defensively.

“What did you just say?”

“Nothing.” Dean replies quickly, before he suddenly frowns, and continues. “And sometimes I wish that you didn’t come on all the cases with me so I could drive a hot date around in the Impala and then …”

“Dude! Stop, stop …” Sam waves his arms at his brother, begging him to stop before he found out just exactly what Dean wanted to do in the back of the Impala.

The two brothers look at each other cautiously, neither one of them wanting to speak, and risk revealing something else.

“I think the spell maybe starting to affect you.” Sam replies quietly, frowning as he spoke, as if he was worried that he was going to say something else.

“You think genius?!” Dean snaps, and he quickly moves past his little brother, and heads out of the building.

“Hey, I am really smart, and I secretly love the fact that I got into college even though I didn’t go because it’s something I have that you haven’t got.”

Dean slowly turns to look at his brother and its takes Sam a few seconds to realise that he had spoken. Dean sighs, before opening the door to the awaiting Impala.

“Ok, we’ve gotta fix this spell, before we start getting all ‘soap opera’ with each other.”

“Yeah, yeah that sounds like a good idea …”

Dean drives the two brothers to the bar in silence. The man doesn’t even put on his music, and instead just glares out onto the road, refusing to speak.

The Hunters climb out of the car in silence, walk into the bar in silence, and sit down at an empty table in silence.

“Hey, what can I get you boys?” A bubbly waitress says, as she approaches the table.

The two brothers share a quick look, before turning to speak to the woman.

“Two beers.” Dean says immediately, and so quickly that it almost sounds like a single word.

“Thanks.” Sam adds, just as quickly.

The young woman frowns for a split second, before going back to her radiant smile. “Ok, I’ll be right back with those …”

Sam and Dean watch as the waitress walks again, confused.

“It’s not affecting anyone else …” Sam concludes, seeing the normal conversations happening around them.

“Lucky bastards …” Dean growls under his breath. “And when Cas was a human I purposely watched cooking videos so I could learn how to make him good food.”

Sam mercifully doesn’t comment on his brother’s confession. “I think she was just aiming the spell at us, and so it just affected us.”

Dean nods, before frowning. “You didn’t say anything else? And I have tried to wake up and work out like you do because I was jealous of your body and was worried that because I was older I looked worse and …”

“Ok, I get it.” Sam says again, before frowning. “Huh, I don’t feel like saying any secrets anymore.”

“What?!” Dean hisses under his breath, just as the waitress comes back with the beers.

“Here you go hun.” The woman says, placing a beer in front of Dean and sending him a smile. “And I always take money from the register before I clock out on Friday nights …”

Suddenly, the young waitress realises what she said, and stammers an apology, before nearly running from the table.

Dean frowns after her, but Sam turns to look at his brother. “It’s you …”

“What?” Dean questions, reaching for his beer.

“The Witch cursed _you_. You look at someone, and the spell affects them as well.”

Dean cocks his head, confused. “But, I was looking at you. I am looking at you … And that guy stood over at the bar” The man adds, glancing over at a tall man resting on the wooden bar.

Sam nods, before shrugging. “Maybe it’s erratic, but it is definitely affecting you more than me.”

“Yeah, say something I don’t know.” Dean replies, with a roll of the eyes. “I find men just as attractive as women. And I may have feelings for Cas …”

Sam, about to merely carry on their conversation and ignore the random truths as they had before, freezes then.

“What?”

“What?” Dean questions casually, before taking a swig of beer.

Sam leans forward, trying to keep his voice low, despite the urge he was having to scream at his brother and shake him like a ragdoll.

“Why the Hell didn’t you tell me?! And I wear plaid because I think it makes us look more like brothers when we match.”

Sam groans in annoyance, and Dean smiles. “Nawh, Sammy …”

“Don’t change the conversation! Why didn’t you tell me?”

Dean sighs, embarrassment written on his face as he puts down the large pint of beer back onto the table. “I dunno Sammy, I guess it never came up.”

“You could have found the time Dean …” Sam chastises, and his brother merely shrugs.

“It’s no big deal.” Dean responds, before glancing up at his brother, unable to keep the worry from his face “Right?”

Sam smiles, before reaching for his own drink. “Right.”

 

“Hello Dean.”

Dean shoots up from bed, glancing around for a few seconds in confusion before he spots Castiel stood in the corner of the motel room. The Hunter could hear his birther having a shower, and so sighs, and swings his legs out of bed.

“Cas? What are you doing here man?” Dean questions, rubbing his eyes.

“I just wanted to come and see you.”

Dean frowns, glancing up at the Angel and waiting for him to continue. When he doesn’t he raises an eyebrow. “Okay …”

The Angel shifts on his feet awkwardly for a few moments, before smiling at the eldest Winchester.

“Sam called me. He thinks I may be of help against this Witch, and that it is possible I will also be affecting by the spell because I am in your vicinity.” Dean nods, about to respond, when Castiel continues. “And I hoped you had feelings for me, but didn’t wish to hope because I was an Angel.”

Dean freezes, sure that he must have misheard, but Castiel was gazing at him with an intensity that made his stomach hit the floor.

“Cas …”

“When I was a human I wanted to go home, but I didn’t want to be an Angel again if it meant I was further apart from you.” The Angel continues, and Dean stands, and moves over towards him.

“Cas …”

The Angel has no time to respond before Dean reaches him, and presses there lips together in a short but sweet kiss.

“I secretly hoped you two would get together and I am really happy for you!” Sam calls, and Dean breaks away from the kiss, laughing.

“Stop with the truth’s Sam!” Dean calls back, amused that his younger brother was still affected by the Witch’s spell.

Sam’s laugh suddenly becomes clearer, and Dean and Castiel turn to see the young Winchester stood in the doorway, a radiant smile on his face.

“I didn’t say that because of the spell.”

 


End file.
